Baine Bloodhoof
| level = ?? | type = Boss | gender = Male | race = Tauren |creature=Humanoid | character = Warrior (presumed) Paladin (Granted by Fearbreaker given to him by Anduin Wrynn) | affiliation = The Horde, Confederated Tribes of the Tauren | occupation = Leader of Bloodhoof Village, High Chiefain of the Tauren | status = Alive | relatives = Elder Bloodhoof (ancestor), Cairne Bloodhoof (father), Tamaala (mother) | location = Bloodhoof Village, Mulgore , High Rise , Thunder Bluff }} Baine Bloodhoof is the current High Chieftain of the Tauren, and is found in the Tauren capital of Thunder Bluff. He was a level 10 quest giver located at Bloodhoof Village in the tauren starting zone of Mulgore. Quests * * * * * (part of Love is in the Air event) Biography .]] The son of the aging Cairne Bloodhoof, Baine fought alongside his father with pride and respect, and continued to defend his people when they established a home for themselves in Mulgore. However, in an attack by the centaur on their village, Baine was taken captive and taken back to their camp. He managed to stay alive, but he began to lose hope when all his fellow captives were killed one by one until he was the only one left. The tauren Tagar told Rexxar to find him and bring him back. So, Baine was rescued by Rexxar, and they battled their way together through hordes of centaur until they finally made it back to Cairne, who was overjoyed to see his son alive. After he was brought back with the help of Bovan Windtotem, Cairne Bloodhoof decided to join Rexxar's party. At Bloodhoof Village, Baine Bloodhoof leads an investigation into Venture Company operations to the east and a campaign against the Palemane gnolls to the west. With his father growing older, Baine takes a greater role in the leadership of the tauren with each passing year. He has grown into a formidable warrior, but it will be some time before he matches his legendary father’s exploits.Lands of Mystery, pg. 40. Baine attempted to warn the dwarven miners of Bael'dun Digsite that their violent mining methods were hurting the spirits of the Earth and even attempted to scare them off by sending Adventurers to break their tools. However the dwarves did not listen and continued using explosives on the earth. In Cataclysm Baine was shown to be right as the enraged Spirits of the Earth rose from the ground and killed the dwarves of Bael'dun Digsite. http://cata.wowhead.com/quest=14491 Stormrage Baine appears as a minor character in the Stormrage novel. Taking place after the defeat of the Lich King, the book shows that Baine has become a major leader of the tauren. When the Emerald Nightmare begins to slowly claim all of the denizens of Thunder Bluff, he helps guide his people in their resistance, if however futile. Later, when Malfurion Stormrage calls for the warriors of Azeroth into battle against the Nightmare, he is one of the many to answer. Once within the Emerald Dream, Baine once against shows his aptitude for leadership. When the Horde express agitation about Malfurion giving leadership to Varian Wrynn for the battle, Baine is the first to stand by his side, alleviating all tension and showing that this conflict was above their petty differences. Although they fight a seemingly hopeless battle, the united Azeroth eventually claims victory, and Baine is able to return to his people to help repair the damage. Lands of Mystery This information is from the RPG, however it is contradicted by the events in Cataclysm. It would seem that after Brann Bronzebeard had a chance to speak to the tauren chieftain at Thunder Bluff about the dwarves of Bael'dun Digsite, that Baine Bloodhoof asked a group of young tauren to act as emissaries to the dwarven excavation of Bael’dun to convince the dwarves to cease their careless digging. Given enough effort, the tauren apparently convinced the dwarves to allow a shaman to oversee their site to make sure that the land is properly cared for during the excavation, and that the dwarves return to the land as much as they take. Baine then asked them to deal with the Venture Company as well – a more difficult proposition, however, it seems a few good axe swings were likely more effective than conventional diplomacy.Lands of Mystery, pg. 41. Cataclysm With Cairne's death at the hands of the Grimtotems, Baine is the racial leader of the tauren in Cataclysm. He can be found on the High Rise in Thunder Bluff 60.2,51.8 Baine will help Tauren players in the fight against Orno Grimtotem. Quotes Greetings: *"I am Baine, son of Cairne, now Chief of the Bloodhoof Tauren." *"Never dispair, friend. The eyes of the Earthmother are upon us." *"Honor the Earthmother, always. This is the way of the Tauren." *"Ish-ne-halo-por-ah" *"The world is torn, and our Horde allies have turned down dark paths. We must guide them. Even in the darkest hour, we will bravely hold our heads high, and honor the Earth Mother in all we do." Patch changes * * References External links |Incumbent}} |Incumbent}} es:Baine Bloodhoof fr:Baine Sabot-de-sang Category:Tauren quest givers Category:Major characters Category:Game characters Category:Mulgore NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Stormrage characters Category:World of Warcraft: The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm